


Sweet Confessions

by SmolMight



Category: Free!
Genre: Boyfriends, Cute, Love Confessions, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 13:57:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13502963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolMight/pseuds/SmolMight
Summary: Haru confesses his love for Makoto





	Sweet Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing Free!   
> Cross-poster from Fanfiction.net

Sweet Confessions  
“Haru, are you home?”  
Makoto pushed his way through the front door, left unlocked from the night before, as usual. No matter how many times he reminded his boyfriend, he always failed to remember. Shaking his head in a mixture of amusement and exasperation, he headed straight for the bathroom, not at all surprised to find Haru napping in the tub.  
“Haruka? Please tell me you didn't stay in there all night again.” He pulled the other boy to his feet, wrapping a fluffy blue towel around him and pulling him into a soft embrace.  
Only after he’d finished yawning, annoyed at being awoken, did he choose to address his boyfriend. “Why do you always call me that? It's weird.”  
His annoyance quickly melted away as he nestled in close to Makoto’s neck, lapping up the attention. “Because, Haruka,” he drawled, “that's your name, and it's cute.” He lowered his face down and their lips met, brushing gently against each other tenderly. “Happy Birthday”.  
Unfortunately, the kiss ended as quickly as it had started, Makoto pulling away and releasing his hold on Haru. “I'm going to make breakfast. Come out as soon as you're done.”  
Haru perked up at that. “Mackerel?” He asked hopefully.  
The giggle that emerged from the taller of the two made Haru’s heart soar. Damn he was adorable. A big, sweet, unbelievably attractive gentle giant. “I didn't plan on it, no, but seeing that longing look on your face, I suppose I could add some to your plate.”  
He flashed Haru a sweet smile, before getting to work, his boyfriend watching intently and admiring his every move. After a delicious feast of soft eggs, crispy bacon, tomatoes, toast, mushrooms and of course, mackerel, they curled up together in front of the TV, a pile of DVDs sprawled out before them.  
As a disc was finally inserted into the DVD player after much debate about which movie to watch first, Haru felt the need to get something off his chest.  
He snuggled into Makoto's warm chest as the opening credits played, trying to find the nerve. “Makoto…” He stopped as their eyes met, suddenly at a loss for words.  
Makoto looked concerned. “What is is Haru? Is everything okay?”  
'Just say it Haru, don't be weak.’ “I-I… I love you, Makoto.”  
Makoto grinned widely, pulling him close and peppering him with a bout of gentle kisses. “I love you too, Haruka…”


End file.
